Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2
Allgemeine Infos: ---- thumbPokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 (jap. Fushigi no Dungeon 2) ist der Nachfolger des erfolgreichen Pokemon-Spiele Pokémon Mystery Dungeon auch im Vorgänger wird man auch im neuen Teil mit einem Team aus Pokemon auf spannende Rettungsaktionen gehen. Das Besondere an der Mystery Dungeon-Reihe bleibt dabei auch weiterhin, dass man nur Pokemon steuert und keine Trainer, Ranger oder andere Menschen. Man rettet mit einem Team aus unterschiedlichen Pokemon andere Pokemon. In Japan erschien Mystery Dungeon 2 bereits am 13.09.2007, in den USA am 20.04.2008 erschienen. Für Deutschland und Europa gibt es noch keinen offiziellen Termin. Es soll jedoch noch 2008 erscheinen und nachdem im Offiziellen Pokemon Magazin #6 die deutschen Namen "Erkundungsteam Dunkelheit" und "Erkundungsteam Zeit" enthüllt wurde, dürfte es nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Monaten bis zum Erscheinen der beiden Spiele sein! Nintendo hat in einer Pressemeldung am 24.04.2008 beide Editionen von Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 für den 04.07.2008 angekündigt Features:---- *Nur für Nintendo DS (keine GBA-Version mehr!) *Die Geschichte soll umfangreicher werden *Die Gebiete werden wieder zufällig erstellt, so dass diese bei jedem Spiel anders sind *Die neuen Pokemon aus Diamant und Perle sollen auch dabei sein (auch als Starter!) *Die 493 enthaltenen Pokemon können nicht mit einer Edition alleine gefangen werden *Dialga, Palkia, Cresselia und Darkrai sollen eine besondere Rolle spielen *Man kann anderen Spielern wieder per Rettungsmission helfen. Diesmal wird ein Retten jedoch auch per WiFi und somit über größere Entfernungen möglich sein! *Den japanischen Titeln der beiden Editionen nach wird es "Expeditionen" durch die "Zeit" und in die "Dunkelheit" geben ("Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon: Toki no Tankentai", "Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon: Yami no Tankentai") *Die US-Versionen heißen "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time" und "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness" *Offizielle deutsche Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Webseite... *Offizielle japanische Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 Webseite... *Offizielle jap. Webseite des Herstellers Chunsoft... Starter-Pokemon:---- Es stehen 16 Starter-Pokemon in Mystery Dungeon 2 zur Auswahl. Diese können jedoch nicht direkt ausgewählt werden, sondern werden über einen Test dem Spieler zugewiesen. Die genaue Art des Tests oder Fragebogens ist noch unbekannt - er soll diesmal jedoch aus zwei Teilen bestehen, von denen einer dem bekannten Quiz ähnelt und einer mit Aktivitäten am DS Touch-Screen zu tun hat. Bericht zur US-Version :---- Das Spiel beginnt, wie der Vorgänger auch, mit einem Persönlichkeits-Test. Wenn entschieden ist welche Rolle eines Pokemons du einnehmen wirst folgt ein Gewitter, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist man noch ein Mensch (Bildschirm ist schwarz, mit Text), man erwacht am nächsten Tag an einem wunderschönen Strand und wird vom vorher gewählten Partner Pokemon geweckt. Diesem muss man zuerst helfen einen Gegenstand von den Gegenspielern (Zubat und Smogon) zurück zu erhalten und so beginnt auch gleich das erste kurze Abenteuer das relativ leicht zu schaffen ist. Es folgt der Besuch der Basis und Wohnhaus für Pokemon Teams, hier wird man von Plaudagei eingeführt und zu Knuddelluff, dem Chef dieser Pokemon Teams gebracht. Knuddelluff erklärt einem zu einem Team, wie auch im ersten Spiel ist der Spielname frei wählbar. Man bekommt dann weiterhin von Plaudagei, dem Assistent von Knuddeluff alles weitere erklärt, die Basis erstreckt sich auf 3 Etagen in der Untersten wohnt man, sowie andere Pokemon Teams, dort ist auch der Aufenthaltsort von Plaudagei und Knuddeluff sowie von Krakeelo (Erklärung gleich). In der Mittleren Etage gibt es zwei Bretter, darauf stehen einmal normale Aufträge von Pokemon, also z.B. für Bergungen oder zum suchen bestimmter Items. Das andere Brett wird erst etwas später im Spiel freigegeben, dort wird nach gesuchten Pokemon gefahndet die deutlich schwerer zu besiegen sind als normale Pokemon, diese muss man besiegen und teilweise dann noch das Item das nach der Niederlage des Pokemons freigegeben wird mitnehmen. Noch dazu ist Palimpalim im mittleren Stockwerk, es ersetzt die ganzen vielen Gebiete aus MD1, somit kann man bei Palimpalim sein Team (neben dir + dein Wahl Hauptpokemon) zusammenstellen, Daten zu dem Pokemon einsehen und Pokemons auch wieder aus dem Team werfen. Die Pokemon bleiben solange im Team bis sie auf einer Mission besiegt werden, meiner Ansicht eine super Erneuerung die viel Zeit erspart und auch viel übersichtlicher ist als die ganzen Gebiete in MD1. Wenn man das Gebäude verlässt, ist dort eine Art „durchsichtige“ Platte, darunter hält sich ein Digda auf, dass die Fußabdrücke der Pokemon prüft, die die Basis betreten wollen, Didga und das vorhin erwähnte Krakeelo arbeiten zusammen, im laufe des Spiels darf man ihnen auch mehrfach helfen und Fußabdrücken Pokemon zu ordnen, ein netter Zusatz der auch mit Rekorden festgehalten wird. Wenn man dann den Berg, auf dem die Basis steht verlässt und nach links geht kommt der Pokemon Marktplatz, dort gibt es die Bank, dann die Chaneira Brütstette, wo man Eier abgeben kann (dass erste Ei was man im Spiel erhält ist ein Dratini Ei), natürlich auch wieder Attacken Links und das Knogga Kampfgebiet, mit deutlich stärkeren Pokemon als das damalige Makuhita Kampfgebiet. Wenn man noch einmal weiter nach rechts geht ist dort dann noch der Pokemon Markt und das Kangama Lager, dass man dank größeren Beutel der im Laufe des Spieles immer größer wird seltener als früher besuchen muss, noch dazu gibt es ein wiedersehen mit einem alten bekannten – Xatu, dieses mal führt es aber nur einen kleinen Stand an dem man Boxen öffnen lassen kann um deren Inhalt zu erhalten. Noch weiter links ist dann der Tohaido-Fels, der erst im späteren Spielverlauf interessant wird. Von der Basis ausgehend ganz rechts kommen die Gebiete zum Erforschen und von der Basis ausgehend ganz runter geht’s zum Strand, wo das Spiel beginnt, Endet und der auch im weiteren Spielverlauf spannend wird. Das Hauptspiel besteht aus 20 Kapiteln mit Aufgaben und zu bereißenden Orten, das Spiel ist sehr gut durchdacht und hat eine toll aufgebaute Geschichte, die mich 25 Stunden und damit deutlich länger als MD1 beschäftigte. Die Grafik ist etwas besser geworden, besonders kurze Einspieler (von denen es sehr viele gibt) sind Grafisch sehr schön ausgearbeitet und teilweise wirklich unglaublich beeindruckend. Im Hauptspielverlauf trifft man auf die verschiedensten Pokemon, unter anderem Selfe, Vesprit, Tobutz, Groudon, Celebi und natürlich Palkia o. Dialga. Zusammenfassend lässt sich sagen, dass MD2 durch die Verbesserung vieler Dinge, wie einem Mitwachsendem Beutel, besserer Grafik, vielen kleinen Einspielern, einer tollen Hauptgeschichte und nach dieser auch noch tolle weitere Aufgaben und Ziele die einen erwarten, langem Spielvergnügen, neue Interessante Items und natürlich vielen neuen Pokemon und Gebieten, ein Spiel geschaffen wurde, dass unglaublich viel Spaß macht und Stunden wirklich wie Minuten vergehen lässt (ich schreibe aus Erfahrung), auch wenn ich „nur“ die Us-Version gespielt habe und mir durch mangelhafte Englischkenntnisse leider einiges an Verständnis für die Geschichte entgangen ist, kann ich das Spiel wirklich nur empfehlen und freue mich schon auf die Deutsche Version.